Adictos
by Viictoriia
Summary: Diferencias entre un "te quiero" a un "te amo"... entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Lemon. FINAL POR FIN!.
1. Hola

El muchacho se llevó a la boca el vaso que había estado observando durante algunos minutos tomándose su contenido de un trago. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Necesitaba calmarse quitarse todo ese estrés y el sabia como. Si ese era otro de su problema… era adicto… volteo y miro el lugar, miro a un montón de chicas posibles candidatas… algunas parecían estar tan dispuestas mandándoles sonrisas o guiñándolo el ojo, pero de nuevo a su mente regresaba lo que su padre le había dicho en la mañana.

_-Hijo… de verdad lo dudaba, pero después de meditarlo un tiempo, creo que es momento has estado con ella mucho tiempo y quiero creer que has sido fiel… por eso_

_Su padre que estaba extremadamente serio en ese momento tomo una cajita negra y la abrió._

_-Es un anillo de compromiso…se lo di a tu difunta madre el día que nos casamos yo creo que seria perfecto si se lo dieras a Inoue cuando le propongas matrimonio_

_-¡Qué dijiste! Pero cuando eh dicho yo que me voy a casar viejo!_

_-Como? acaso no eres hombre! Llevas mucho tiempo con Inoue eso tiene que significar algo… y ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza_

_-Púdrete_

_Su padre le tomo desprevenido y le dio un golpe y le puso la cajita en una de sus bolsas de abrigo._

_-Tómatelo como quieras… pero piénsalo_

_Y así fue como termino en ese bar._

- Johnny dame lo de siempre

Dijo una chica, a su lado el volteo y le observo, era bajita, tenia el cabello negro y unos ojos sorprendentes, se fue mas abajo y miro sus pechos… no muchos pensó, miro su trasero… mmhhh pasable, pero fue interrumpido.

-Que miras?

Le dijo la joven.

-Nada, nada

Se excuso. Y siguió como si nada bebiendo. La chica tomo el tequila y lo tomo en seco se sirvió otro e hizo lo mismo, el pelinaranja se sorprendió un poco.

-Vienes mucho por aquí?

-Eh? a si…

-Se nota

La chica volvió a tomar otra copa y así duro un buen rato haciendo la misma acción de repente ella rompió el silencio.

-Sabes compañero… la vida no es justa

Se acerco al pelinaranja.

-Mhh si… claro…

Le contesto algo distante, la chica se veía muy mal había tomado de mas, y por alguna razón se quedo ahí cuidando que no tomara mas, desaprovechando muchas oportunidades de tener acción aquella noche.

-Creo que es mejor que te vallas a casa

-Tu crees? Mhh no quiero ir a mi casa… grande… vacía…

-Mhh…. Vacía?... Usted está muy bonita para estar sola

Soltó el plinaranja a la borracha.

-Prefiero esa frase de mejor sola que mal acompañada…

La miro un rato y sonrío la muchacha le regreso la mirada y quien sabe como pero terminaron en una cama de un motel barato cerca.

Al día siguiente despertó y miro a su lado, "mierda" pensó. Se levanto de la cama con sumo cuidado se vistió y salió de ahí, subió a su auto y dejo atrás aquel lugar. Fue rápido ya que era una rutina bien ensayada, siempre todas la noches en diferentes hoteles y con diferentes chicas. Reflexiono un poco y le entro un poco de hambre y antes de llegar a su departamento decidió hacer las compras.

…

Escucho el celular. Era una tono con una estúpida canción infantil.

-Bu-bueno

-Rukia! Estuviste bebiendo verdad!

Dijo concreto sabiendo a tientas que no se equivocaba, por su parte ella tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído porque la voz de su prometido le daba jaqueca.

-¿que hice?

Se preguntó en silencio llevándose las manos a la cabeza olvidando por completo que hablaba por teléfono.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo

Sentia que iba a vomitar colgó el celular y se dirigió al baño, tomo una ducha y se vistió, bajó y salio de ahí.

-Espere!

Le dijo el recepcionista, ella voltio molesta y se encontró con la cara del tipo.

-Pague!

-No me jodas!

Grito Rukia enojada...

….

Kurosaki Ichigo arrastraba el carrito de supermercado por los pasillos.

-Te acostaste con una borracha?

Le dijo su amigo Ishida que encontró ahí también haciendo unas compras.

-Si ya, caí bajo pero necesitaba mi droga…

-Enfermo! Lo sabias… estas enfermo… tu y tus sanchos a Orihime

Ichigo volteo los ojos.

-Cállate… tu no sabes nada

-No, y no me importa, pero mira…

Saco un papel de su bolsillo.

-Adictos Anónimos al Sexo y al Amor! No me jodas Ishida

Grito muy alto.

-Shhh estupido! No lo grites… mira encontré ese folleto, te ayudara… tu sabes si vas o no.

Dicho esto tomo sus bolsas del mercado y su fue. Miro seriamente el papel y decidió tirarlo, lo volvió pensar y lo guardo. Quizás algún día le serviría.


	2. Y tu quien eres?

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Bleach no me pertenece. (lloriqueos de mariquita)

….

Como es que Ishida era tan estúpido… pensó él. Se acercó a las cajas.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo con tu problema

Le dijo la cajera el coqueteo un rato y él le bajo su número de celular… le llamaría esa noche, guardo su número en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta que se le cayeron unos papeles… eran un montón de números telefónicos de mujeres que había conocido ese mismo rato…. Si… Tenía un problema. Se estaciono y bajo de su auto, camino unos metros hasta la entrada y se golpeó con alguien que estaba a punto de entrar.

-Mira por dónde vas!

-Eso debería decir y….! pero si eres tu desgraciado!

Grito a pulmón Ichigo volteo la vista y efectivamente era la chica de la noche anterior.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?... eso es enfermizo!

-Que? no! ¡Loca! Yo vivo aquí

-yo también!... agh que fastidio, ignorémonos

Declaro.

-Esta bien!

Dicho eso tomo el elevador, y la chica se quedó ahí, pero luego corrió al elevador.

-Ahora que me acuerdo!, eres un codo! Me hiciste pagar la cuenta del motel!

El reacciono… era cierto! Salió tan rápido que no se acordó de la cuenta del motel, pero que iba a hacer.

-Ni modo

Salió de elevador.

-Este es mi piso, bye, bye

-Espera me debes la cuenta….

-Si claro.. Claro

La muchacha se enfureció y antes de que se cerrara sentencio.

-Diablos… de todos con los que lo eh hecho tu Fuiste el peor!

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron. Ah dolió, el orgullo dolió. Ichigo saco algo de su bolsa y lo tiro fuertemente hacia las puertas cerradas del elevador.

-Enana!

Llego a su departamento y dejo las compras en la mesa y lo primero que hizo fue llegar a su cama y dormir pensando que no la volvería ver aunque Vivian muy cerca... Se despertó a la mañana siguiente aun refunfuñando, tomo una ducha y se preparo para desayunar tomo un pan dulce y estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando escucho la puerta.

-Quien es ah esta hora?

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un jalo.

-Tú!

-Yo!

Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Como!...

-Vi el piso donde te bajaste y el resto vino solo….

-Que haces aquí!

-Me vengo a cobrar lo que me debes!, además en mi alacena no hay nada para desayunar y tengo hambre, y, y desde aquí huelo café y pan dulce

La chica se abrió paso entre el pelinaranja ignorándolo completamente.

-Hay que rico! Yo quiero un pan

-Que tal un Concha! (*Volcán de chocolate, pan dulce… no eso que piensan* alguien arrimado…)

-Que gracioso… pero no, voy a tomar una dona de chocolate

Ichigo no tuvo otra opción y se sentó junto a ella a desayunar, total solo sería una vez.

Al día siguiente.

-Tu otra vez!

Dijo histéricamente después de abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

-Es que no tengo nada que comer… y tu si… kurosaki-kun

Dijo en tono meloso.

-No hagas ese tono… me da asco

-Como sea muévete

Volvió a su tono normal y paso de largo, hasta llegar a la mesa y tomar el plato de Ichigo en el cual había huevos revueltos y tocino. Ichigo se quedó ahí parado apretando el agarre de la puerta…

-Tranquilo Ichigo solo hoy… solo hoy…

Pero se equivocaba, Rukia llego el día siguiente a la misma hora y el día siguiente de ese, y de los consecuentes ella llegaba a la misma hora… no importaba si Ichigo le gritara o le insultara… o incluso amenazara con saltar del segundo piso ella no se inmutaba y seguía desayunando… tan bochornoso había sido pagar un motel? Y quien sabe a pesar de que no le agradaba que ella viniera, en un momento dado le pareció que aquello era tan cotidiano…

-Ichigo Idiota… pásame la mermelada

-No…

Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Naranjo!

-Pitufo!

Aquellas peleas se hicieron cotidianas y aunque cualquier persona normal pasase y los viera peleando de esa forma se espantaría, ellos estaban tan a gusto con sus griteríos. Que par de locos.

…..

Hola

Gracias por leer es mi primera historia… de hecho no, pero es la primera que publibico y no me quejo soy inexperta.

Agradecimentos a

Shinigami055

Darkneos

Ferthebest-ia

Sbre un comentario… que si la historia avanzo muy rápido… heee pues si, la verdad es que no tengo pensado que dure mucho, ni quiero empezar con algo tedioso 25 páginas de Word y como 1000 8 1000 capitulos y como que tedioso, (sin animo de ofender) pero bueno es mi punto de parecer, gracias por comentar… sobre todo gracias por leer.

Ahhh se me olvida

* Una concha, o un volcán de chocolate es lo mismo, es un delicioso pan dulce… pero aca puede también significar una persona arrimada…. Vaya una sanguijuela… ¬¬ se te pega y no se te quita y lo tienes de arrimado comiendo en tu casa… (xD) como Rukia en estos momentos.

Estoy al tanto del significado que le dan a otros países, cosa que se puede malinterpretar (xD)

Bueno bye.

Una sonrisita

:D


	3. Mentiras

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Bleach no me pertenece. (Hay que agradecer… porque si no, no hubiese salido del tercer capítulo…)

Ichigo había terminado una jornada laborar pesada, le dolía la cabeza y el cuello y lo que quería era ir a su casa, levanto la vista y miro una canasta de pan dulce, debería comprar... Hace mucho que no comíamos pan dul….

-Co-co-miamos? Pero como… Rukia y yo! Ya estoy hablando en plural

Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza…

-Cuando esto se volvió tan cotidiano?

-Espero que enfrente tuyo haya alguien…

Se escuchó una voz detrás de él… era Ishida, que examinaba si en el asiento de adelante había alguien…

-Dime Ichigo vienes borracho?... porque hablas solo….?

-Ah-ahhh no importa no es nada…

Ishida se sentó con él y saco algo de su bolsillo. Ichigo suspiro cuando miro que era.

-De nuevo eso… que caso tiene

-Dime que iras…

-Con un montón de adictos al sexo… si la mayoría son mujer…

-Hey promete que te controlaras…

Ichigo rodeo los ojos.

-Si asisto a esto me dejaras de acosar

Ishida volteo los ojos.

-Idiota…

Ichigo tomo el folleto… la fecha estaba cerca… Rayos…

Ambos estaban desayunando como de costumbre, peleando y hablando sobre lo que les pasaba en sus jornadas laborales.

-Ah? Entonces trabajas como editora en una revista

-si

-Ah

Rukia levanto la mirada. Ichigo no pensó que la chica tuviese un trabajo tan importante no se veía como una mujer ejecutiva… ni nada como eso, pero no estaba menospreciándola… nunca podría menospreciar a una mujer como Rukia… en el ámbito laboral claro está.

-Se lo que estás pensando… sé que crees que no parezco una mujer con un trabajo tan importante…

-eh…? No para nada..

Odiaba como la kuchiki le leía el pensamiento.

-Bueno… no es como si tú en estos momentos parecieras un doctor

Ichigo le miro molesto.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no confié en tus capacidades

Se llevó la taza de café a la boca.

-Ah cierto Ichigo! Mañana en la mañana no podre venir porque tengo un compromiso con una amiga de la oficina a la cual le prometí algo

-Hmp y a mí que me dices! En primer lugar tú no deberías venir todos los mañanas, yo no he consentido nada de esto! Y si quieres ya no vuelvas más

-SI, si como si fuera a hacer caso…

-Maldita… como sea yo tampoco voy a estar mañana en la mañana

-Ohh es alguna operación! Ichigo, dime, dime

Dijo demasiado excitada… realmente le gustaba mucho que el contara esa clase de cosas sobre su trabajo.

-Sabes que la mayoría de la gente normal no se emociona tanto con esa clase de cosas…

Recordando (con algo de horror) como le había dicho una vez de broma que la llevaría a ver una cesárea (que no son tan bonitas :S)… cosa que Rukia se tomó muy bien y hasta daba saltitos de felicidad…

-Oh… si… se supone, pero si vas a ir a una operación… luego me cuantas

-Eh… s-si… eso

-Que porque te pones tan nervioso?

Ichigo Kurosaki siempre fue malo para mentir, no podía decirle a Rukia que iría a esa estúpida conferencia.

-Porque estoy desayunando y es desagradable hablar de ese tema…

Dijo aquello no era del todo mentira así que no contaba como tal.

…

Hola… agradeciendo a:

Shinigami055

Ferthebest-ia

Ruki-0408

Etterna Fanel (si, que viva el ichiruki!)

Gracias por sus comentarios… y sus consejos, los tomo muy en cuenta.

Quiero creer (ni yo misma se) que el próximo capítulo habrá más acción! Y que durara más, a ver si no es tedioso.

Pues bueno, a escribir.

Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía y las palabras que seguramente me "comí" en el proceso perdón ahí si se ve "mocho" (XD) y mis excesivos "…" o "," (XP)

Sonrisas

:D


	4. Una reunion de ayuda

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Bleach no me pertenece. (Porque si no los capítulos serian demasiado cortos ¬¬)

Se sorprendió de que hubiera tantas personas… El auditorio estaba completamente lleno de un montón de personas cachondas y jariosas a más no poder es decir, el libido a todo lo que da. Paso un grupo de chicas lindas a su lado las cuales sonrieron.

-Mierda voy a morir aquí

Sintió calor… pero estaba ahí para controlar su libido… no estaba ahí para complacer a el idiota modista, levanto la cabeza al techo y luego volteo a la izquierda y se quedó fijo en un punto mas bien en una persona.

-No… imposible… Pero quien más va a tener una estatura así…

Murmuro… se acercó lentamente a la figura que diviso anteriormente y le toco el hombro, esta volteo y se quedó helada.

-Que pasa Rukia-chan?

-Nada Matsumoto… que tal si vas a por ahí…

-Oh pero quien ese apuesto hombre!

-Nadie, porque no te vas…

La mujer de exuberantes pechos se dio media vuelta y se fue con una cara de puchero mientras murmuraba lo mala que era Rukia.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun

Dijo en tono ligero, aquel tono que detestaba tanto Ichigo, mientras que un aura rosa le rodeaba.

-¿Rukia?

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Ignorémonos

Dijo agachando la mirada avergonzada, él sonrió picadamente.

-No Rukia que te parece si paseamos juntos un rato

-No, yo ya vengo con alguien y está ahí…

Pero no había nadie.

-Maldición Matsumoto!

Sabía que Matsumoto tarde o temprano la abandonaría pero no con ese idiota.

-Y Rukia… Que se supone que haces aquí

Ella no tenía la más mínima intención de contestarle, pero sabía que no había otra opción…

-Es que no ves

Dijo exasperada, sabía que quería que le contara de su propia boca…

-"esto es tan vergonzoso e innecesario"

Pensó.

-ha si, entonces la señorita Kuchiki… es adicta a el sexo

-¡y eso que! Tú también o ¿no?

-Pero yo lo acepto por lo menos!

No, no lo aceptaba, el solo se veía así mismo como un chico muy divertido, que le gustaba divertirse y divertir a las demás mujeres.

-"Puff por favor yo no soy adicto al sexo"

Repitió con ironía en su mente. Pobre iluso. Aun así Ichigo pensaba que era muy divertido hacer enojar a la morena.

Ambos estaban por discutir de nuevo cuando de repente las luces se apagaron y un tipo muy energético salió de detrás del escenario.

-Huooola!, jóvenes, damas, caballeros señoritas, señoras y señores, mi nombre es Abel, y hoy voy a platicarles sobre un tema que ustedes conocen bien… El sexo, Es una cosa hermosa, llena de amor pero en algún momento El sexo se convierte en una obsesión y es por eso que todos estamos aquí… El sexo… El sexo… El sexo

Dijo haciendo pequeños ecos. Ichigo se estremeció de asco un poco.

-Ese es el idiota que nos curara… esto apesta…

El tipo se agarró a hablar y hablar, sobre como las abejitas… y luego las florecitas… y como regaban su miel y que bien sabia esa miel… detalles que no eran importantes… pasaron unos tipos hablando de sus experiencias hasta el momento nada que le pareciera importante… y después de eso, no hubo nada más que fanfarroneses de parte del entusiasta y siempre sonriente motivador.

Al final (por fin) se les entrego unas hojas en las cuales había unas preguntas y se les pidió que las contestaran, Ichigo tomo su lápiz n.2 y se dispuso a contestar.

-Primera pregunta:

• ¿Suele tener sexo con mucha frecuencia, más de 3 veces a la semana?

=Si

• ¿Cree que el sexo y/o una relación harán su vida más soportable?

=Supongo Si

• ¿Perdió la cuenta del número de parejas sexuales que tuvo en su vida?

Ichigo sonrió con cinismo y respondió con un claro SI.

• ¿Le cuesta concentrarse en otras cuestiones de su vida, debido a pensamientos o sensaciones sobre otra persona o sobre el sexo?  
=Si

Si la respuesta a la mayoría de las preguntas es afirmativa, debería reconsiderar su situación, sería recomendable ir a ver a un especialista, PORQUE ES UN ADICTO :D

-Mierda…

Escucho al mismo tiempo a lado suyo una expresión similar de repudio, esa era Rukia.

-Esto apesta

-Estoy de acuerdo…

Ambos se miraron y tiraron a la basura el miserable test, con sus respuestas afirmativas.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron de nuevo para oír las tonterías, el motivador sugirió que el apoyo fuera mutuo… que estuvieran más cercas de su compañero… y valla que todos se iban a unir...

-Miren esto es sencillo, deben alejarse del sexo, todos desde ahora comenzaremos con el Celibato*… mi personal les entregara unas hojas… espero que algo les haya ayudado… los espero en el próximo seminario.

-Ni de coña…

Dijo Ichigo.

-Pague unos mucho por esto…. El maldito de Ishida ni siquiera me ayudo…

-Y funciono

-No lo creo

Ambos tomaron su papelito y lo guardaron sin leerlo.

…

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de que Rukia no se hubiese mostrado por ahí, le pareció raro, pero luego esbozo una sonrisa, al fin tenía algo de privacidad.

Se dirigió al baño, abrió el agua helado y sintió que el sueño se iba, se relajó, y luego escucho la puerta abrirse de un azotazo.

-Hola Ichigo!

Escucho una voz femenina muy cerca.

-Rukia! Pero qué diablos haces aquí!

Dijo tapándose con la cortina.

-Ay no te preocupes no hay nada ahí que no hay visto antes

Aun así Ichigo reacciono a taparse. (:3)

-Que rayos quieres ahora!

-Kurosaki… lo pensé muy seriamente anoche y creo que debo detener esto… Sabes entrare en estado celibato…

-Bien por ti!, pero a mí no me arrastres… sabes? solo hice eso de ir al seminario porque un amigo me lo pidió, pero no más…

-Ichigo! Vamos el primer paso es aceptar que tienes una adicción!

-Nah!

La alejo fuera de la habitación del baño Rukia estuvo hablando de eso, en el desayuno, incluso le mando más de 10 mensajes a su celular sobre eso…

-Como consiguió mi celular…

Se preguntó, pero realmente no quería saberlo… Termino su trabajo y salió da ahí a pasar un rato con sus amigos en el bar. Eventualmente se fue quedando solo y busco flirtear con algunas chicas, en concreto se puso a coquetear con una chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Oye y si…

Le dijo insinuantemente.

-Ese tipo tiene VIH

Dijo una chica a su lado una voz realmente conocida.

-Hugh!

Dijo la muchacha que acababa de conocer y se fue.

-Rukia! Pitufo del demonio! Que rayos haces aquí

-Oye yo hago el sacrificio! y por eso tú también

-Estás loca?

-Si

Ichigo no respondió, y siguió adelante y a cada chica que él conocía ella lo estropeaba.

-Sabes que creo

Dijo pícaro el pelinaranja.

-Qué?

-Que yo te gusto…

-Si claro

Dijo con sarcasmo

-Porque otra razón lo harías

-Sabes porque yo me voy a hoyo no tendré ningún tipo de relación sexual, y no puedo concebir que con el tipo con el que desayuno si se divierta

-Rukia! Básicamente dices "soy infeliz y por eso hare infelices a los que no lo son"

-Es divertido cuando lo captan en seguida

Ichigo suspiro ya que no podía hacer nada más, decidió lidiar con eso.

…..

Rukia estaba en su trabajo había tomado ya 5 tazas de café en menos de una hora.

-Rukia estas bien?

Le pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado.

-Si Renji estoy bien

Esta le sonrió como no queriendo y esto hizo que el pelirrojo se preocupara más, se acercó a ella y ella le miro los dos se iban acercando lentamente y de repente escucharon un grito terrorífico que les mato el momento Rukia tiro el café al suelo gritando y Renji se alejó de ella también gritando, Rukia volteo hacia la puerta y se sorprendió de ver al naranjito.

-Ichigo idiota! Me sacaste… un susto

Por su parte el pelirrojo se quedó estático un momento.

-Quien diablos eres tú!

-Olvídalo Renji no te conviene conocerlo…

Renji se sorprendió un poco al ver como Rukia se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la oreja y lo arrastraba hacia algún lugar.

-Qué te pasa!

Le dijo la morena.

-Pues como la otra noche tu "espantaste" mi momento "romántico" yo hice lo mismo con el tuyo…. Como tu dijiste "si yo no tengo sexo tu tampoco"

-En primera no lo dije así… y en segunda como que "momento romántico" Con quien con ¿Renji?

-Pues no sé quién era el cejon pero estaban a punto de un beso…

-Estabas alucinando…

-No para nada yo los vi

-No, yo lo único que recuerdo… hummm no recuerdo nada solo que me estaba durmiendo…

Ichigo le miro, tenía ojeras y parecía cansada.

-Porque no has dormido…

-No he dormido con nadie desde hace 2 días…

-Diablos tu realmente si tienes un problema

-Ha! Y que hay de ti? Tú estas igual

-Por mi trabajo estoy acostumbrado a no dormir o saber mantenerme alerta…

-Suenas como un espía

-Soy doctor

-ah es verdad

Dijo cabeceando.

-Rukia no te vayas a dormir… no planeo cuidarte, me tengo que ir

-Tú no trabajas hoy

-Y quien te dijo eso

-Ishida

-Desde cuando lo conoces?

-No lo sé un día estaba caminando por la calle y me intercepto dijo que te conocía y que sería divertido tomar un café

-y tu simplemente dijiste "si claro no sé quién eres y no estoy segura de que digas la verdad, pero aun así tomare café contigo"

-Básicamente

-No te han dicho que eres demasiado imprudente

-Todo el tiempo… pero me dijo cosas sobre tus horarios y que te vas a casar y bla bla

-Ese Ishida… yo no me voy a casar….

-Como quieras naranjita

Ichigo vio cómo se desplomo en la silla tomo una vara de un árbol y con ella pico su hombro y cuando ella gimió molesta supo que aún seguía viva, pero también que debía cuidarla hasta que despertara no sería buena idea dejarla en una banca sola. La mente de Ichigo divago cuando Rukia menciono que él iba a casarse, no había visto a Inoue y la verdad no le importaba mucho, deseaba terminar su relación pero no quiera herirla.

-Yo no quiero casarme

-no te cases

Murmuro una Rukia dormida, Ichigo la observo y vio que estaba totalmente dormida.

-Que rayos?

-Hablo dormida a veces

Él le volvió a mirar y en definitiva aun dormía profundamente, dudo, pero aún seguía dormida.

-Qué extraña es Rukia

Pensó mientras sonreía tuvo el impulso de tomar un mechón de su pelo y ponerlo detrás de su oreja.

-Qué diablos! Esto es tan estúpido

Dijo alejando su mano del rostro de Rukia. Paso una hora después para que Rukia despertara.

-Buenas Ichigo!

-Que buenas ni que nada estuve una miserable hora aquí sentado mientras tu plácidamente dormías… ¿sabes que algunas veces hablas dormida y cantas?

-A sí, no sé porque hago eso dormida es cuando estoy muy estresada… pero Ichigo fue muy dulce de tu parte quedarte hasta que me levantara a pesar de lo mala que he sido

Dijo con la voz fingida que a veces hacia y que le molestaba.

-No sé porque hice esto, después de que tú les anduvieras diciendo a todas las chicas que conocía que yo tenía enfermedades venéreas la pregunta es ¿porque?

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué esas chicas le creyeron a una desconocida que salió de la nada diciendo que tu tenías una enfermedad venérea?

-Solo tiene tres neuronas, solo es algo divertido, el sexo debería ser así

-Pero es una adicción el primer paso para…

-Si ya se

Le interrumpió.

-Acepto el trato, pero tú también cumple la palabra…

Trato hecho…

+ 2 semanas después +

-Hola Kurosa… ¡que rayos te paso!

Dijo viendo al Kurosaki ojeroso, pálido y con el cabello despeinado.

-estas enfermo! Vete a tu casa no puedes venia al trabajo así

-Estoy bien

Dijo con voz ronca y débil. Aun así Ichigo fue mandado devuelta a casa. Comió algo y se recostó en el sillón no se sentía mal… necesitaba el sexo… no podía creer cuando aquello se había vuelto tan importante en su vida se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba… escucho que abrieron la puerta del frente.

-Rukia alguna vez tocarías la puerta?

-La toque

-Pero después tienes que esperar a que yo te abra

-Muchas reglas…

Suspiro.

-Te ve muy mal…

-Como no lo voy a estar... ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

Dijo viendo que Rukia estaba fresca como una lechuga…

-tienes sexo a escondidas!

Dijo paranoico.

-Ichigo tienes esa mirada de loco de nuevo, Mira pero ya has aceptado que tienes una adicción el primera paso y ya te apartaste de tu adicción… vamos al 3 paso

-¿y cuál es?

-Debemos quitarte todo tu porno!

-¡Cómo! Y Yo no tengo porno

-Debemos quitar todo objeto de lujuria, y debes de dejar de pensar en eso y para hacerlo te quitare revistas, mangas y cualquier cosa que contenga eso

-Es ridículo… y no te puedes meter en lo que yo pienso es mi mente

Rukia se dirigió a su cuarto y busco debajo de la cama y encontró algunos mangas y unas películas "extrañas" que no estaban marcadas.

-Bruja enana! Como eres buena para molestar

-Debo de quitártelo tener sexo no solo es con otra persona… o algo así leí

-Leíste mal

-Tss como sea me entendiste

De solo pensar que Rukia se imaginara cosas raras de lo que hacía con esas cosas le perturbó.

-De una vez mátame

-no, vamos Ichigo… oh Matsumoto mi amiga sabe hipnosis yo podría de…

-Olvídalo….

Saco a Rukia de su departamento y luego de unos minutos.

-¡Hey! Se quedó con mi po… mis películas

Dijo levantándose del sillón y abriendo la puerta abruptamente, pero se encontró con alguien parada apunto de tocar la puerta.

-Inoue…

-Kurosaki-kun, pensé en pasar un rato… me dijeron que estabas enfermo

-Estoy bien

Ichigo la invito a pasar ambos conversaron de lo ocupados que estaban en el trabajo y que no podían verse muy seguido, ambos parecían pasar un rato agradable.

-Kurosaki-kun lo estuve pensando un rato, y creo que es hora sé que has esperado y eso me emociona tanto porque creo que soy especial... o al menos creo que lo soy

Dijo acercándose tímidamente y le beso.

-¿Inoue?

Dijo hablando entre besos, ella se acercó más y le beso más profundamente se quedaron varios segundos en ese apasionado beso, mientras que Orihime se desabrochaba algunos botones de su blusa. Ichigo por inercia quizás la tomo por la cintura y le correspondió el beso, le ayudo a desabrocharse la camisa.

-Espera

Dijo el pelinarana deteniendo el beso y las escurridizas manos de Inoue.

-No puedo hacer esto

-Se que es muy pronto

-No, no es eso… Es solo que…

-Estas enfermo, es eso cierto? No quería molestarte

-No solo que…

-Lo lamento…

Dijo levantándose con la cabeza agachada, estaba avergonzada y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue salir de ahí, ella tenía sospechas, sospechas de que Ichigo ya no sentía lo mismo pero no quiera aceptarlo aún, Minutos después escucho que azotaron la puerta.

-Rukia!

Dijo al aire, no la había visto pero estaba seguro de que era ella.

-Vi que esa chica que tiene más pechos que yo salir con la blusa desabotonada! Tuvieron "relaciones"

Dijo acentuando la palabra.

-¿Me espías? No mejor no quiero saber la respuesta… y no hice nada…

-Como que nada

-Digamos que te fui fiel

Y no mentía, cuando lo estaban a punto de hacerlo tuvo un raro sentimiento como si estuviera traicionando a Rukia… y el sabía que eso era extraño.

-Qué lindo si fueses mi novio claro esta

Rukia soltó esas palabras simples pero que hicieron trabajar un poco más el cerebro de Ichigo.

-Si claro, pero no lo somos

Rukia sonrió.

-Ella era Inoue tu prometida

-No estamos comprometidos… y ese pelirrojo era tu novio?

-Renji? Es mi mejor amigo no hay nada

Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno me voy

-Que hiciste con lo que te llevaste

-Lo queme

Dicho eso retomo su paso y se fue Ichigo suspiro, ¿Cómo había rechazado a Inoue…? Y por ¿Rukia? Indudablemente le pasaba algo pero no tenía intención de pensar nada.

Escucho la puerta de nuevo abrirse.

-Rukia?

Dijo extrañado ya que la joven se acaba de ir.

-Ichigo

Esta se sentó como si nada, llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca y una minifalda con tacones altos muy altos Hizo una sonrisita muy extraña casi no parecía de ella y se acercó a su cuello, comenzó a lamerle el cuello y después dando pequeños mordiscos.

-Rukia? Que haces… enana

Pero callo cuando esta puso sus manos en su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo, Fue ahí cuando Ichigo le siguió la corriente.

Tomo a Rukia por las caderas y el la obligo a acostarla en el sillón este se puso arriba de ella y comenzó a mordisquear un poco su oreja mientras masajeaba uno de los pechos de la chica mientras se excitaba más mientras ella gemía.

-Ichigo

Dijo.

-Ichigo

Esta vez noto algo de enojo en su voz.

-Naranjito levántate!

Este se despertó rápidamente del sillón, se había quedado dormido…

-Maldición!

-Que paso?

Le pregunto la chica, este solo la miro y suspiro ahogado.

-Nada un mal sueño

-No importa… no has hecho el desayuno

-Rukia no puedo hacer el desayuno por ti todos los días

-Pero… oh que cruel por tu culpa solo tomare un miserable licuado y un pan duro y frio

Dijo con lágrimas falsas.

-No me importa

-Me acabare la leche

Dijo tomando el cartón de la leche, noto que ella llevaba puesto una camisa de manga corta blanca sobre un chaleco gris que le resaltaba muy bien y una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas junto a unos tacones…

-Porque el cambio

Dijo señalando la falda, regularmente Rukia llevaba pantalones de vestir.

-Tengo junta, y como ahora no me acostare con el jefe

-Y así es como uno sube a la cima de una empresa

Dijo con ironía y después callo durante varios minutos lo que no pasó desapercibido por Rukia.

-Qué ocurre?

No le respondió.

Rukia se fue algo extrañada de ahí, Ichigo no le contesto ni se peleó con ella como siempre lo hacía, tan preocupada estaba que no puso mucha atención a la junta, Ichigo por su parte tampoco la pasaba bien, pensaba en lo que había soñado… tan desesperado estaba o…

Llevaba ya casi un mes sin nada de nada, su mente solo funcionaba para trabajar y en cuanto llegaba a casa dormía, no ponía atención a Inoue y cuando estaba más o menos bien fingía que sabía de lo que ella hablaba, y cuando veía a Rukia se molestaba de lo bien que lo tomaba, estaba tan fresca y sonriente. Un día de descanso y realmente aburrido decidió que seguría a Rukia.

-Veamos cómo es que haces para estar tan bien

Su día era muy normal, llegaba al trabajo y se sentaba en su escritorio a escribir, realmente no sabía ni le interesaba saber que, luego almorzaba… dulces.

-Esa chica realmente no tiene nada en su alacena

Recordando que siempre lo despertaba para desayunar y luego le molestaba para comer algo y luego a veces la cena, estaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Después de eso volvió a trabajar converso con algunos de sus compañeros y al finalizar volvió a ver al pelirrojo.

-Renji!

-Hola Rukia, como estas?

Se sentaron un rato a conversar en una de las bancas fuera de la empresa y Rukia saco más dulces de su maletín, el pelirrojo le regaño por comer tantos dulces o eso parecía y luego le acarició el pelo.

-Rukia lo eh pensado mucho

Dijo cortando el ambiente y cambiando a una voz más seria.

-Me gustas

Rukia seguía mordisqueando el caramelo y reacciono unos minutos después algo desorientado.

-Me hablabas, ¿Qué me decías?

-¿No me escuchaste?

Dijo indignado.

-Lo siento no estaba poniendo atención…

-No importa

Dijo el chico y se levantó algo nervioso y se fue, Kurosaki salió de su escondite.

-El pobre desgraciado se te acaba de declarar

-Oh! Hola Ichigo que grata sorpresa

Dijo con voz extraña y con vista ida. Ichigo la examino un rato.

-¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Dijo dándose un golpecito con la palma de la mano en la frente. Rukia desde algunas semanas estaba desorientada, trabajaba y hablaba prácticamente como robot, y no salía de las mismas conversaciones.

-¡Son los dulces!

Los dulces la mantenían aturdida, la alejaban de cualquier extraño pensamiento y la mantenían activa.

-¿Cuanta cantidad de dulces tuviste que comer para provocar esa reacción?

-hace rato perdí la cuenta

Ichigo rio un rato pensando en si esa situación podría ser real, ¿Cómo hacia eso? Pasar de una situación a una muy absurda. La miro, y luego se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había declarado a la chica ¿Qué habría pasado si la chica hubiese estado en sus óptimas condiciones? ¿Le hubiese dicho que si?, eso no le debía importar… Cerró los ojos cansado, estas últimas semanas había pensado más de lo que debía. Sintió una respiración muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de que la Kuchiki estuviera tan cerca.

-Ya no aguanto más

Dijo y luego de esto lo beso. Se quedó ahí plasmado no sabía si responder o no, pero al final su mente respondió y decidió seguirle, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco, sintió como se perdía en su mente… y después…

A la mañana siguiente estaba en su cama, se despertó fue al baño y se miró en el espejo, volvía a su tono bronceado de su piel y ya no tenía ojeras tenía una gran energía se trataba de un ¿milagro?, se dirigió a su cama y noto un bultito cuando lo destapo encontró que era una persona, una chica esa era…

-¡Rukia!

Esta se despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada

Soltó sin sentido.

-Oh Ichigo que haces en mi cuarto y desn…

Esta tomo las sabanas y vio que también estaba desnuda.

-Como paso esto?

Dijo Rukia, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombro él tampoco sabía nada se había quedado en la parte del beso y luego puff… nada

-No importa Ichigo, está bien, no pasa nada si es solo una vez mira que estamos como nuevos y ya no tengo ganas de comer más dulce

Dijo con una sonrisa…

-Si está es la última vez

Pero no lo fue… al anochecer por alguna razón cuando estaban cenando lo hicieron, a la mañana siguiente cuando Ichigo volvió a su casa y vio a Rukia en su sillón viendo la tele… lo hicieron, cuando desayunaron al día siguiente lo hicieron cuando no tenían ninguna excusa para verse lo hicieron, una y otra vez.

-Esto tiene que parar

Dijo Ichigo cuando terminaron

-Si tiene

Escucho un poco desanimada su voz pero quizás era normal, sabía que Rukia tenía muchas opciones para hacerlo con algún otro…

Al día siguiente hicieron su día normal hasta el anochecer cuando Ichigo decidió ir a un bar con su novia Inoue ambos sonrieron mucho y platicaron y luego por alguna razón decidieron ir a un lugar más íntimo y cuando llegaron a un motel se besaron con pasión y cuando llego la hora de comenzar a sacarse las prendas Ichigo paro.

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Porque

Dijo preocupada.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No puedo, Inoue no te puedo seguir engañándote eh hecho cosas muy malas, y no me importaban hasta ahora…

-Ni a mí

Tomo su mano y le miro con ternura.

-Te perdono

-Sabía que dirías algo así, pero yo no puedo, mira hasta ahora no me había sentido así, y sabes… no puedo seguir con esta relación, ya no se siente lo mismo

Inoue lo miro y entendió.

-Yo pude simplemente seguir con la mentira no me importaría, lo hice mucho tiempo y tú también, pero al final alguien te hizo querer cambiar de opinión

El sonrió.

-Creo que sí

Por su parte Rukia salió con Renji y al final mientras conversaban el volvió a repetir lo que le había dicho días atrás.

-Me gustas… no es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero creo que cuando te lo dije fue muy prematuro y tú estabas algo rara.

-Renji a mí también me gustas… como amigo solo como eso…

Rukia no quería sonar mal, pero lo hizo lo dijo fríamente pero jamás había estado en esa situación, quería decirle a Renji que se sentía mal por no corresponder.

-Lo lamento

Fue lo único que pudo decir, Renji tomo un trago y se levantó de su asiento.

-De cualquier modo me espera esa respuesta

Y salió de ahí.

Ichigo se dirigió a su apartamento al igual que Rukia lo que ocasionó que se encontraran.

-Como te fue

Dijo Rukia.

-Terrible y a ti?

-Igual

Ichigo estaba a punto de bajarse pero se contuvo y espero a que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

-Ichigo? Las puertas se cerraron… que no vas a bajar…

-Ahora termine con mi novia…

-Oh lo siento tanto ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Creo que normal y eso me preocupa regularmente llora y eso… pero creo que maduro bastante, sé que salía ocasionalmente con Ishida no me importaba, era mejor que estuviera con él y me reconforta que tenga a donde ir a llorar en estos momentos…

-¿Entonces? Porque estas tan preocupado….

-Estoy preocupado por la razón por la cual decidí terminar con ella, y por la cual no eh sentido deseos por otra mujer…

-¿Y cuál es esa razón?

-Es por ti

Rukia callo unos momentos.

-¿Por mis infalibles métodos para dejar de pensar en... "la palabra prohibida"

-¡Claro que no! Tus métodos son ridículos e incompletos de seguro los leíste mal de estúpido folleto que nos dieron…

-¿Entonces?

-Es… porque tú me gustas

-No voy a pasar por esto otra vez ¿o sí?

Dijo recordando la declaración de Renji.

-Solo es mi opinión.

Ambos quedaron en silencio… se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado ya al piso, y ambos decidieron salir del elevador, e ir al apartamento de Rukia.

-Quizás deba irme…

-Renji se me declaro…

-Sí, ya lo había hecho…

-Que ¿cuándo?

-No importa…

-Hmp le dije que no, yo nunca eh estado en ese tipo de situaciones y no sabía cómo responderle aunque lo rechaze y te digo lo mismo no eh estado en la situación de que un chico se me declare siempre son diferentes y de una noche… pero

-¿pero?

-Creo… creo que tú también me gustas

Dijo sincera y con la cabeza agachada, Ichigo sonrió y se acercó a ella con una mano le levanto la cabeza y le beso, fue tierno y luego comenzaron a hacerlo más intenso utilizando sus lenguas creando una batalla entre ellas y de que terminaron el beso lo hicieron….

…

4 SEMANA y solo 17 PAGINAS en WORD en lo que concierne (para mi) es patético u.u

Pero todos los comentarios que tengo me decían que sería genial que hiciera los capítulos más largos y que hubiese más conversaciones no digo que tenga todas las expectativas pero es lo más que pude hacer D:, y claro.. Si hubiese estado las cuarto semana totalmente alerta con el capítulo hubiese quizás ya terminado la historia... pero no pude hoy descanso y tengo planeado terminarlo en el próximo o que el próximo sea el penúltimo si lo más seguro y que haya ya lemon que no he tenido tiempo de escribirlo porque realmente la historia habla de Sexo y a huevo que tiene que haber sex.. Bueno no u.u.

*Celibato se refiere al estado de aquellos que no se casan o que no tienen una pareja sexual.

Agradecimientos

Ruki-0408

Ferthebest-ia

Darkneos

Shinigami055

Quienes comentaron en mi capitulo anterior. Gracias. Y a los que me falto poner aquí también gracias.

Pues nada espero subir pronto y espero muchos pero muchos reviews.


	5. Something Stupid

Advertencia: Lemon

Si no quieres leer cuando veas ** ** ** es cuando empieza y finaliza el ¡SEXOOOOOOO!... el Lemon u.u… total no es muy fuerte que digamos ¬¬

Dudas y aclaraciones al final

Bleach no me pertenece (porque si no hubiese acabado muy rápido)

Hacía más de una semana que habían tratado de resolver la situación, no sabían a qué llegar, pero ambos sabían que después de que 2 personas se declaran mutuamente amor automáticamente (no en todos los casos) se convierten en pareja y había que decirlo... tenían miedo.

En primer lugar Kuchiki Rukia quien en su vida imagino tener una relación que durara al menos más de 15 horas o 30 minutos en el baño de alguna fiesta o boda de sus amigas, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar pero no le desagradaba la idea de salir con alguien, en verdad que no le desagradaba.

En segundo lugar pero no menos importante Kurosaki Ichigo reflexionaba constantemente como había cambiado su mundo, antes era soltero y podía hacer lo que sea, pero esta vez estaba atado, no contra su voluntad pero no podía hacer muchas cosas que antes no hacía, no es que no se sintiera sexualmente atraído por Rukia pero sentía que por alguna razón su relación no debería ser basada en el sexo, si no en algo más. Pero por más vueltas que le daban no parecían una pareja normal, no se toman de las manos, no se besaban muy seguidos pasaban algo de tiempo juntos en el desayuno, pero solo eso. . . y nada de sexo. . . El sabía que no podría coquetear con otras chicas, no estaba prohibido mirarlas, pero solo eso, no podía besar a otras chicas ni nada de eso y lo más importante no había sexo.

-Si ni siquiera se toman de las manos no es una relación entonces. . .

-Es lo que digo…

Dijo dando una enorme mordida a su sándwich. Esa vez ambos compañeros de trabajo y amigos desde hace mucho salieron a un pequeño descanso en la cafetería del hospital.

-Si sabias que pasaría algo como eso ¿Por qué sigues?

-Porque no me disgusta… solo digo que no me agrada como estamos, no quiero tocarla porque tal vez termine haciéndole daño… no quiero que esta relación se base en el sexo…

-No quieres pero lo deseas…

-¡Claro! Soy hombre, pero sé que Rukia no lo quiere así…

-¿Entonces? ¿Kurosaki está enamorado?

Dijo en tono burlesco.

-Hm, no soy mojigato como tú con Orihime que te trae por los suelos, niño

Dijo totalmente tranquilo mirando de reojo la cara rojiza que se le tornaba a su amigo.

-Eso no es… no yo….

-Tranquilo, ya sé que tú has salido un rato con Inoue, no me molesta estoy feliz con eso.

Los dos amigos se miraron y pareció que el ambiente de tensión entre ellos se calmo, pero duro poco porque un grito les saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pero si eres el muchachito de la otra vez…

El volteo a mirar a la escandalosa mujer y la reconoció al instante, era la acompañante de Rukia aquella vez en la conferencia.

-¿Eres amiga de Rukia-chan?

-si…

Dijo algo confundido como si no entendiera del todo esa situación.

-Más que su amigo, es su novio.

A Ichigo le pareció como si Ishida deletreara las últimas palabras pero quizás estaba delirando. La mujer soltó un chillido de alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo supe desde el momento que los vi que eran el uno por el otro!, y como ya hay confianza quiero invitarte a que acompañes a Rukia a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

La mujer saco una libretita de su bolsa y anoto una dirección.

-Sera en el "bar blue" a las 9, te espero a ti y a Ru-chan ah por cierto mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto

Le extendió la mano.

-Soy Ichigo

Dijo muy seco, pero a ella no pareció importarle y le abrazo aplastándole contra sus pechos.

-¡Te espero ahí!

Y después lo soltó y salió de ahí como si nada. ¿Qué hacia ella en un hospital? ¿De dónde provenía esa actitud tan liberal?, serian preguntas que no tendrían respuestas.

-¿Que fue eso?

Dijo Ishida.

-No se…

-¿iras?

-Tengo que..

Y efectivamente no ir, no era una opción válida para la Kuchiki que automáticamente acepto la invitación ¿y cómo no? Si la mujer era una de sus amigas… Pero el no podía arrepentirse para nada, ya que aunque él iba algo informal, con unos jean y una camisa de manga larga, ella iba al menos para él… despampanante a pesar de que ella comentaba que debía dedicarle más tiempo para arreglarse mejor, y que ya no había tiempo… Ella llevaba un vestido negro con zapatos y decorados plateados, no le importaban los detalles no se fijo en ellos porque solo la observaba a ella… sabia que sonaba cursi y quizás estúpido, pero no le importaba… no en ese momento.

El bar era bastante bohemio pero al cabo de unos minutos gracias a la música y el alcohol todo se volvió de alguna forma "salvaje" Ichigo prefirió no entrar a la "acción" y estar más tranquilo en su asiento bien ubicado junto a la barra de alimentos, al cabo de un rato Rukia se acerco a él algo despeinada por cierto.

-¿Por qué tan tranquilo?

Dijo preocupado de que estuviera enfermo.

-Nada, solo que no me siento cómodo…

-Mira solo felicita a la cumpleañera… y nos vamos

Le animo la chica y él refunfuño pero aun así acepto.

Rukia se quedo ahí observando, Y como tardaba se puso a divagar cosas, sobre su vida … Ichigo tenía un gran apetito… de repente pensó, pero se había contenido demasiado… DEMASIADO… y ahora estaba demasiado callado, se hundió un poco en su asiento y miro de lejos a su novio… estaba junto a Matsumoto, ella estaba segura que le acosaba con miles de preguntas y le amenazaba sobre si lastimaba los sentimientos de su amiga y de pronto noto algo… y de nuevos se hundió en su asiento y se cruzo de brazos escondiendo su pecho.

-¿Por qué las amigas de Matsumoto están tan buenas?

Soltó de repente viendo como las demás amigas la cumpleañera se acercaban a ella… o más bien al chico… todas como decía ella tenían atributos considerables… y observo a sus lados y miro que por donde volteara habían un montón de chicas… bastantes lindas y mientras más lo pensaba fácil se daba cuenta que si Ichigo quisiera podría obtener a cualquier chica y comenzó a dudar…

-¿Es por eso que el esta raro?

Se dijo a sí misma.

Quizás solo era de momento… ¿Quizás buscaba algo más? Y por alguna razón se deprimió.

Cuando Ichigo volvió lo primero que noto no fue que las bebidas se habían terminado si no que su novia no era la misma que dejo atrás sentada hace solo 5 minutos, sea acerco a ella y algo temeroso tomo su mano pero ella no reacciono.

-Si quieres nos podemos ir

Dijo ella.

-Si quieres nos podemos quedar, estabas tan divertida hasta hace un rato…

-No en definitiva me quiero ir

Esto le tomo por sorpresa a Ichigo pero accedió a los deseos de su novia. Ella se despidió de su amiga alegando que se sentía mal y le prometió llamar en la mañana. El camino de vuelta a el apartamento se sintió tenso… el ascensor estuvo silencioso y para cuando llegaron al piso de Ichigo noto que no tenía intención de bajar con el pero aun así el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su departamento, quizás si cenaba algo le devolvería el ánimo.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No, me iré a mi casa

Ichigo se frustro más al no saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Es que estas en uno de esos días?

Rukia no respondió y el comenzaba a exasperarse.

-había varias chicas lindas ahí

Y el cayo en cuenta.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No… solo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-Has estado tan indiferente cuando comenzamos esta relación, esas chicas, todas ellas era tan guapas que pensé…

-Que eras fea… ¡para nada! Tú eres hermosa Rukia

-Pero tú ni siquiera me tocas, ni me besas, ya perdiste el interés de seguro… No soy muy alta, no tengo buena delantera, quizás algo de trasero… espera…

Dijo llevándose las manos hacia su parte trasera tratando de comprobar lo dicho.

-No espera ni eso…

-Tú me gustas… Yo te elegí a ti

Dijo tratando de dejarlo por fin en claro.

-Pero no te molestas mis defectos físicos… y eso que todavía no hablamos de mi personalidad… es tosca, nada romántica, y te molesto con cosas innecesarias, me debes de odiar, no te ayudo con nada…

Ichigo le dio en algunos momentos la razón y en otros no estuvo de acuerdo, porque algunas veces para el ella era perfecta, pero era tan orgulloso para permitirse decirle algo, y ella seguía y seguía con su lista… Comenzaba a molestarle, quería decirle "te quiero tal y como estas" pero no podía, cada vez que trataba de hablar su garganta se hacía nudo.

-… No cocino bien y tal parece que ni siquiera me deseas…

El no la dejo hablar verifico que el sillón estuviera atrás y cuando estuvo la aventó de una forma algo tosca al sillón, ella se quedo estático como esperando. El se acerco y se apoyo de sus rodillas y codos y la beso.

El beso no tuvo nada de especial en sí, pero para los dos fue un enorme suceso después de algunas semanas si el contacto del otro.

Comenzó a bajar su mano a uno de sus pecho provocando un gemido de parte de la chica que exito un poco más al pobre muchacho que se contenía de quitarle el vestido y lo demás, deseaba hacerlo lento, pausado, sin prisas, no solo tener sexo si no algo más.

Y fue cuando se pregunto….

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor?

Pues ahí estaba con un dilema en medio, pero ahora lo que le importaba era satisfacer a la mujer que le había llenado por completo.

Comenzó entonces a acariciarla lo más que pudo para tratar de sentir todo el calor que le daba la mujer que tenia debajo de el, comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras con cuidado comenzaba a bajar el cierre en su espalda y comenzaba a quitarle el vestido, y pensó "no pudo ser mas rápido" algo inconforme pero suspiro sabiendo que ahora de no tener en mente esa idea ya estarían ambos sin ropa, esa podría ser una diferencia.

Luego tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento la volvió a besar primero despacio y luego aumento la frecuencia, haciéndose mas apasionados, mientras que Rukia comienza a deslizar sus manos hacía el pecho del muchacho notando lo marcado que estaba mientras comenzaba a despojarle de su camiseta.

-Después de todo detesto esa camisa…

Este le sonrió mientras frotaba su nariz contra la suya con ternura.

El muchacho le beso con ternura la frente y ella estaba segura de que comenzaría, aquello estaba tardando pero no le desagradaba la sensación de mariposas en el estomago que estaba sintiendo en ese instante y que en las anteriores ocasiones no había sentido… ¿otra diferencia?

El deslizo hábilmente el broche del sostén con una sola mano y se lo quito rápidamente observando los pequeños…. Pero dulces pechos, sonrió para sí y luego comenzó a acariciarlos primero con sus manos y luego con su boca lo que logro sacar pequeños suspiros en la morena.

Lentamente comenzó a desprenderle la única prenda que le faltaba dejando a Rukia en completa desnudez, le beso de nuevo mientras lentamente bajaba sus manos hasta tocar la parte más intima de la chica, esta al sentir el contacto gimió con más fuerza y cuando el chico cambio sus manos por su húmeda boca, ella comenzó a retorcerse de placer, mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas de su pareja como indicándole que siguiera y cuando sintió que ya no podía darle más placer en ese lugar se detuvo para comenzar a tocar mas zonas erógenas de ella.

Inconforme de ser la única sin ropa y en recibir placer, se levanto un poco y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo y después aventándolo a la cama y prácticamente dejarlo sin escapatoria él no pudo hacer mucho, sabía que a Rukia no le gustaba quedarse sentada, y eso le gustaba de ella.

Para empezar comenzó con un dulce beso y algunas risitas traviesa mientras ella le acariciaba el torso y no sintió llegar cuando ella poso sus manos en esa parte, el gimió un poco y supo que rápidamente ya se había rendido al contacto de las pequeñas manos de su amada que después fu cambiada por la lengua, ella sabia donde tocar, si que sabia y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar tomo a Rukia con brusquedad y la recostó debajo del.

-Que agresivo…

El solo jadeo, y ella sonrió sabia que se acercaba el momento en el cual no solo fundían su cuerpo por placer si no para una unión que iba mucho más allá de cualquier abrazo o apretón de manos, habían tardado mucho mas, se habían dado su tiempo, su momento, en el cual sin hablar se dieron a entender muchas cosas… ¿otra diferencia más que contar?

Ichigo se inco y levanto las piernas de la muchacha unas hermosas piernas, comenzó a besar los dedos del pie de la chica y luego bajo a las rodillas, una de esas tantas partes tan sensibles de ella y luego paso a sus muslos mientras escuchaba como la chica lo disfrutaba. Cuando sintió que el momento ya era indicado, que todo estaba listo le miro a los ojos, y sintieron como si esa fuese su primera vez, que de nuevo eran unos chiquillos y que no sabían que hacer y que de principio estaban asustados de la desnudez de sus propios cuerpos, y después de aquellas miradas y esos recuerdos él se posiciono y lentamente comenzó a penetrar el menudito cuerpo de su novia.

Ella gimió sintiendo el placentero vaivén del muchacho que primero fue lento y luego comenzaba a ser más rápido mientras que el volumen de sus gritos aumentaban cada vez más, no solo de ella si no de él que también experimentaba aquel orgasmo que solo se daba en aquel punto en que los cuerpos se unían.

El orgasmo se incremento y ella pudo sentir un calor que le inundaba su vientre y que luego se extendía por todo su cuerpo, ambos sintieron el paraíso una vez más, Ichigo salió de ella algo exhausto por la larga jornada.

Ellos decidieron terminar aquella noche, decidieron que no estaría llena de sexo rápido, ni de posiciones, ni de obtener un placer más allá del amor quizás esa era una de las diferencias más importantes.

¿Entonces? En respuesta.

Aquella noche no solo había entregado su cuerpo, si no que se había entregado por completo a la persona que tenía enfrente, en donde no había celos ni mentiras solo confianza.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y se miraron con una gran sonrisa, y dejaron que el sueño les envolviera.

…

El molesto sol le despertó, estaba algo cansada y lo que quería era tomar un baño, era la 1:00 p.m, pero por suerte era domingo y no trabajaba, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su novio, así que cuando despertó no lo vio, le entristeció algo quiera tener una de esas escenas de telenovela que después de que la protagonista se entrega a la mañana siguiente ambos despiertan uno junto a otro y se dijeran mutuamente: "te amo siempre te amado" y después un beso apasionado….

-No eso sería muy cursi

Dejo sus divagaciones para después y se levanto para tomar una ducha fría y luego tomar un café. Cuando estaba a punto de salir escucho que llamaban a la puerta como si nada se acerco y la abrió como si realmente estuviera en su casa.

-ICHI….gooooooo?

Medio grito el hombre que asía unos instantes acababa de tocar la puerta.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Cómo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te operaste? ¿Te hiciste la operación jarocha? ¿Eres gay hijo? ¿Cuánto es 2+2? ¿De qué color era el caballo blanco de napoleón?

La Kuchiki no sabía que decir ante la lluvia de preguntas porque realmente no sabía quién era el hombre que tenía enfrente, le había llamado hijo… claro el pensaba que era Ichigo… pero ¿realmente ese era el padre de Ichigo? ¿o solo un vagabundo? Antes de responder ante la confusión fue acallado por el golpe de una niña… o eso parecía…

-Serás estúpido, como va a ser ella Ichigo es demasiado bajita pare ser Ichigo y… lo que dices ni explicación lógica tiene…

-¿Entonces no eres ichi-nii?

Dijo una linda niñita.

-¿Karin? Tú creíste lo que dijo este viejo...

Dijo mirando incrédula a la niña quien solo se encogía de hombros.

-No soy Ichigo.

Por fin hablo para aclarar todo.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia soy su…

-¿Novia?

Pregunto el padre de Ichigo con un brillo en los ojos, que hizo que Rukia se retractara de decir que era solo su vecina y término diciendo la verdad.

-SI

El soltó un chillido algo extraño y se invito a pasar solo seguido por sus dos hijas.

Al cabo de unas horas Ichigo termino su turno, algo cansado ya que había una epidemia terrible y está muerto del cansancio quería llegar y dormir. Pero eso iba a ser imposible ya que cuando abrió la puerta fue atacado por alguien… así que no lo logro esquivar y cayo al suelo…

-Esa patada…

Dijo Ichigo sobándose la parte afectada.

-¿Papa?

-¡ICHIGO!

Esta vez lo esquivo sin muchas ganas y lo dejo estrellarse en el suelo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas!

Dijo la más tierna de las hermanas abrazándolo como bienvenida.

-Pero que hacen aquí

-¿Vinimos de visita no es obvio?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, observo la habitación y observo que ahí estaba Rukia quien le saludo con una sonrisa, le preocupo un poco… ¿Es que ya se habían enterado de su relación?

-Ya nos enteramos

Dijo Karin como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Sí, ya nos enteramos

Repitió el padre de Ichigo.

-Ichigo podemos hablar en privado

Y aunque su tono sonó muy normal, la habitación se sintió con un ambiente pesado. Ambos hombre se dirigieron a la habitación más cercana que era el cuarto de Ichigo y este se sentó en su cama mientras que su padre permanecía parado frente a él.

-¿E Inoue?

Ichigo suspiro sabia de que iba la conversación.

-¿Te di una anillo lo recuerdas? Para que se lo dieses a tu prometida, ¿Qué paso con eso le estas engañando?

Dijo mas serio de lo normal.

-No, hemos terminado

Su padre suspiro cansado y se sentó a su lado.

-Sabía que no funcionaria... Pero cuando vi que duraron tanto tiempo vi un poco de esperanza entre Inoue y tú.

-¿y porque pensante que no funcionaria?

-Sencillo… Inoue y tu no son compatibles, ella es muy guapa y muy tierna pero muy tímida… igual que tu, así que supe que ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso nunca en cambio Rukia…

Ichigo se acomodo en su asiento algo nervioso por el criterio que le daría su padre a su novia, y aunque Ichigo pareciera no tomarle atención a su padre, realmente era importante saber si le agradaba la chica de la que se había enamorado.

-Ella es fuerte, decidida y solo llevo de conocerla un par de horas, es la mujer que necesitas y aunque también en el amor es algo tímida ambos se impulsan mutuamente…

-¿Y eso lo notaste en un par de horas?

-Tengo un don hijo…

Ichigo sonrió, su padre tenía esos extraños momento de tenue mental, que le hacían reflexionar. Y al salir de la habitación aquella aura extraña que inundaba la habitación se borro e Isshin volvía a su estado normal, gritando estupideces y llamando "hija" a Rukia, mientras toda la casa se convertía en una batalla campal.

A Rukia no le molestaba el ambiente familiar de los Kurosaki si no que se sentía muy cómoda y les despidió energéticamente invitándoles a volver, cuando se fueron Ichigo cayo rendido al sillón acompañado de Rukia.

-Me agrada tu familia

-¿Deberás? Te la regalo…

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? Es tan ilógica como la mía

Rukia guardo silencio.

-Es bastante tranquila

Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya conociste a mi familia lo justo es que yo conozca la tuya…

-Suena a una relación más seria…

-Claro Rukia eres mi novia…

-¿Y eso qué? hay miles de parejas ahora mismo que no necesariamente para seguir una relación deben de conocer a los padres del otro…

-No pero… me gustaría

-¿Por qué?

Le dijo acercándose a Ichigo lentamente.

-Porque te amo

Y entonces a la habitación volvió esa extraña aura y un silencio que parecía de entierro. Y de pronto Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, no dijo "me gustas" o "te quiero" dijo "te amo" y entonces a su mente volvió eso de las "diferencias entre…"

Rukia no sabía tampoco que decir, realmente en la mañana deliraba con las historias de telenovela barata en la cual los protagonistas después de mucho se declaraban amor… Pero aun así no sabía que responder…

-Este… si…

Dijo Rukia rompiendo el silencio.

-Voy a vomitar al baño

Dijo el peli naranja levantándose del sillón de un salto y encerrándose en el baño.

Y después de eso ambos se dieron cuenta de lo serio que era esa relación.

…

Kuchiki Rukia estaba demasiada distraída en el trabajo pensando una y otra vez en la frase que su novio le había dado, le gustaba, después de pensarlo mucho le gustaba esa frase, le gustaba como se oía de los labios de Ichigo y en general le gustaba. Sería conveniente decirle a su "familia" sobre su relación, ya que al parecer duraría más de lo que ella esperaba… y luego alejo esos pensamientos… si se enteraran seguro la desheredarían, y no exageraba ya que su familia era bastante estricta.

…

Y en alguna parte de aquella empresa se encontraba un hombre bastante bien parecido sentado detrás de un escritorio, leía algunos papeles y después de terminar de leerlos se acerco al teléfono y le indico a su secretaria que llamara a alguien. Después de un rato la puerta se escucho.

-Eh leído el artículo, has mejorado... Rukia

Rukia agacho la cabeza con algo de timidez.

-Gracias ni… Byakuya-san

El mencionado suspiro.

-Escuche que Renji se te había declarado.

Dijo de repente sin que la Kuchiki lo esperara.

-¡¿Co-como supiste…?

Dijo perdiendo la postura y su tono de voz.

-¿Entonces comenzaras una relación con él?

-No lo creo, le eh rechazado…

El hombre arqueo una ceja y recostó su espalada en la silla.

-y porque…

De repente mostro interés y ella supo que quizás era el momento adecuado.

-Porque ya salgo con alguien más.

-Que interesante… y porque no me lo habías comentado

-Bueno siempre estas tan ocupado…

-No para conocer al prospecto de mí hermana

Rukia divago en que quizás no sería posible conocerlo y demás…

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Dijo ignorando las excusas de Rukia.

-Ku-Kurosaki Ichigo…

Este anoto el nombre en un papel.

-Es todo, vuelve a tu trabajo.

Dijo seco, Rukia se asusto, quizás ahora lo investigaría y trataría de contactar con él.

Y así pasaron algunas semanas, semanas en las cuales no paso nada extraño y a cada día que pasaba una enorme tensión en los hombros de Rukia disminuía, pues si bien ya podía olvidar la idea de que su hermano un día tocaría la puerta y ahuyentaría a su novio, pero nada pasaba y entonces cuando no se lo esperaba un fresco sábado por la mañana el destino toco su puerta… e Ichigo la abrió de golpe.

-¿Si? ¿Diga?

Contesto el peli naranja con indiferencia apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo?

-¿Si soy yo?... ¿Lo conozco?

-Lo dudo, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya soy hermano de Rukia

La susodicha logro escuchar desde la cocina… y se ahoga con la leche, no cavia duda de que esa mañana no iba a tener nada de fresca ni tranquila.

…

Total, ya les puse títulos a mis capitulo… ¿por qué? Por ocio… Es mi primer lemon no me regañen si no me salió muy bien u.u. y pues yo creo que no fue muy fuerte que digamos… ni muy largo ¬¬ pero bueno me la paso hablando de sexo pero al final no hay nada…Decirles este es el penúltimo, el próximo es el ultimo, y no sé de que se tratara ya que ya explote todo en este :3, pero aun así volveré a poner mas lemon esta vez algo mas fuere… maldición tratare de exprimir mi cerebro mas…

El titulo y una escena en especial esta basado en la canción de Frank Sinatra - Something Stupid.

Tambien hay una versión de Robbie Williams y Nicole Kidman que esta por ahí subtitulada en youtube escúchenla las 2 versiones me encantan.

Agradecimientos a:

vickyallyz: Muchas gracias tu comentario realmente me animo mucho y me agrado :D

jessy moon 15: ya no imagines mas u.u ya esta e lemon :D

Etterna Fanel: gracias por tus comentarios! A mí se me hace que este es el más emocionante

Ferthebest-ia: si me acelero :d pero en este me trate de controlar, espero que te guste.

Gracias :D.


	6. Y todo termino bien

Dudas, aclaraciones, agradecimientoS y varias disculpas al final.

Deje parte del principio y lo demás lo edite :S.

Bleach no pertenece. :D

Ichigo Kurosaki sabia muchas cosas sobre Rukia… digo no estaba en blanco… Sabía que le gustaban los conejos… sabía que era editora en una revista… Que sabía cocinar… Y que no tenía buena sazón… que su comida favorita es el arroz y el pepino… Que le encantan los lugares altos… Que es testaruda… Y que tiene una mirada y sonrisa encantadoras…

¿Qué es lo que el joven no conocía de Kuchiki Rukia?

Que el imponente hombre que tenía enfrente era el jefe de la empresa en donde trabajaba su novia... y que también era su hermano mayor… que sus padres murieron hace unos años atrás cuando Rukia era aun un pequeña… y su hermano era un celoso… aunque no lo pareciera…

-¿Y bien?

Le pregunto el ejecutivo al muchacho que estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-ah… ¿Si?

Salió de sus cavilaciones.

-Te pregunte a que te dedicas

Seco… que seco…

-Soy doctor…

-Doctor…

Sin decirlo como una pregunta indirectamente pregunto por más información.

-Si… si trabajo en el hospital de karakura…

-¿El que dirige Ryuken Ishida?

-Si de hecho soy amigo de su hijo que también es compañero mío…

-¿En qué te especializas?

Dijo ignorando lo que él decía de más…

-Soy cirujano cardiovascular…

-interesante… ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Mi madre murió hace mucho, y mi padre es doctor… tenemos una pequeña clínica privada en casa…

Termino dispuesto a responder la siguiente pregunta… estaba nervioso… Tenía a Rukia a su lado, quien no decía nada…

-Es un chico interesante…

Sentencio al fin.

-Pero apruebo más a Renji… Él No me agrada…

Le soltó a la parejita.

-Pero…

Esta vez hablo Rukia.

-No me agrada…

Rukia trataba de explicarle a su hermano que Ichigo era de confiar, siendo totalmente ignorada.

-Esto… Disculpe

Dijo Ichigo pero fue ignorado.

-Conozco a Renji desde hace ya varios años, y si tuviera que elegir…

-Aprecio mucho a Renji como un gran amigo…

-Puedo hablar…

Dijo pero el peli naranja fue ignorado…

-Crees que dejaría que cualquiera se te acercara, llevo una gran responsabilidad con la empresa que papá me heredo y ahora tengo que fungir el papel de tutor, no me compliques las cosas como siempre Rukia… Se lo que es mejor para ti…

-¿Alguien?

Ignorado.

-Sí, lo sabes quizás… pero ¿te detienes a analizar si eso es realmente lo que quiero?

-Rukia, esto es otro de tus caprichos…

-Nunca eh sido caprichosa, eh trabajado duro para estar donde estoy parada ahora

-La empresa está en juego, no quiero a un completo desconocido a lado tuyo que te utilice

-Yo no vea a Rukia como un objeto…

Byakuya estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue acallado por Ichigo.

-Si, ya va a decir que insolente y de más… no me importa su opinión, la vida amorosa y en general es de Rukia y de nadie más… no tiene derecho de elegir

Dijo en un tono alto y algo enojado. El hombre le miro y se levanto de ahí y sin más se fue.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Dijo el Kurosaki sin entender la situación.

-No se… habrá que convencerlo…

-¿Y cómo voy yo a hacer eso?

Rukia suspiro profundamente y se quedo callada unos minutos.

-Esto sonara descabellado…

-En esta situación todo lo vale Rukia…

-Pensaba en algo como… ¿Una cena familiar?

Ichigo se quedo callado y después reacciono efusivamente.

-¡Una cena Rukia! ¡¿Una cena? ¡Es de locos!

-¡Oye! Parece ser la única opción…

-Mi padre y luego.. Conversación… tu hermano…

Ichigo sintió nauseas de solo pensarlo.

-Eso solo lo empeoraría…

-Pero es lo único que tenemos…

Y era lo único que tenían… no importara que tanto rogara, que por cierto él no le iba a rogar, no pasaría nada, lo mejor sería algo formal, aunque le asustara eso de la cena familiar ¿Qué tan formal era la situación entre Rukia y él? ¿Valía la pena el esfuerzo?

-Esta decidió cena familiar, llamare a mi hermano y le avisare tú debes decirle a tu padre…

¿Lo valía?

-Ichigo… Ichigo…

¿De verdad?

-¡Pedazo de zanahoria!

La Kuchiki tomo un teléfono celular y lo disparo directo a la cabeza de su novio.

-¡Enana!

Se sobo la cabeza.

-¡hey! Este es mi celular ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese roto?

-Lo inminente, no serviría más

Dijo como si nada.

-Enana bocona, simplemente no puedes hacer nada sin tratar de destruir algo

-Eres un aburrido

Le saco la lengua..

-Tonta

-Idiota

-Pitufo

-Naranjo

Bla, Bla, Bla, de cualquier forma Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo… si saliera con una chica normal… ya sea Inoue o Incluso su amiga Tatsuki que también tiene una peculiar personalidad, con nadie podría vivir lo que con Rukia vivía y nadie podría entenderle como ella lo hacía.

-Retrasado mental

Aunque a veces le fuese desesperante… pero ¡Qué diablos así es el amor!.

…. ….

E Inminentemente ese día llego, el hermano de Rukia había aceptado, extrañamente si había aceptado, mientras que el padre de Ichigo acepto sin más a pesar de que ni le había dicho de qué se trataba…

Y el día había sido una locura, Rukia se había obsesionado con hacerlo todo perfecto, tenía su vestido su maquillaje y los adornos esos… no sabía ni qué rayos eran pero los utilizaría en su pelo, al igual que unos aretes y un collar todo lo tenía ordenado en la sala… mientras que esa mañana había comprado harina, huevos, leche, chocolate, etc.

-¿Pero qué pretendes hacer Rukia?

-Un pastel de chocolate…

-Así…

Dijo tranquilo.

-¡¿Pero no puedes hacerlo en tu Departamento!

Dijo viendo como Rukia se instalaba en la cocina del pelinarranja.

-No, está muy solito…

Dijo a modo de puchero.

-Hmp…

Ese departamento ya pareció de los dos, prácticamente pasaban la mayoría del día ahí, y pocas veces él iba al departamento de la chica.

-¡oh!

Soltó la chica cuanto derramo toda la harina.

Ese departamento ya parecia de los dos…. ¿Le importaría cuidarlo más?

Pasaron varias horas y Rukia seguía en la cocina, mientras que Ichigo se entretenía con la programación matutina mientras la hora se acercaba cada vez más, se habían citado a las 2 en la casa de los Kuchiki y ya eran las 12, si Rukia quería ponerse todo eso que estaba en la sala debía comenzar a ducharse en ese momento.

-¿Hey Rukia no te ducharas?

-Lo hice cuando me levante…

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina…

-Creo que vas a necesitar otra

-¿Por qué?

Rukia miro sus ropas, estaban llenas de harina y de un montón de sustancias extrañas, corrió hasta el espejo que había en la entrada descubriendo que su cabello estaba pegajoso y lleno de harina.

-¿Por qué?

Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Tan difícil es hacer un paste

-No idiota, solo que yo no puedo hacerlo

-¡que agresiva! Es culpa de tu capacidad de repostera

-Cállate tonto

Dijo arrastrando los pies.

-¿Te ayudo?

Se ofreció el Kurosaki.

-Nop

Silencio.

-¿te ayudo ahora?

-Nop

-Allá tu

Dicho esto se fue al sillón y se recostó. Una hora después escucho un grito de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?

Grito desde el sillón.

-¡Lo logre!

Ichigo se levanto de su cómoda posición y miro a los lados.

-¡Mi cocina!

-Daaa se limpia, eso no importa… Lo que importa es que lo logre…

Dijo observando su obra, un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-¿y sabe bien al menos?

Se acerco para pellizcar un poco.

-No lo toques tonto….

Le dio un manotazo.

-¿Total para qué es?

-Pues un pequeño presente

-¿eso ayudara?

Dijo incrédulo.

-Esperemos

Dijo ella con una gotita que caía de su cabeza, el Chico suspiro aun quedaban residuos de chocolate en una vasija no pudo aguantar la tentación y tomo un cucharon y lo sumergió en el cremosos betún de chocolate y luego hizo un gemido de aprobación.

-Sabe a gloria…

Rukia sonrió aparentemente sin sentido.

-Sera mejor bañarme ahora…

Dijo quitándose el delantal que en nada le ayudo, Rukia llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra, y un par de shorts blancos. Y tenía en casi todo su cuerpo residuos de chocolate y en su cara también Ichigo observo su presa y lentamente dejo el cucharon que hace unos momentos saboreaba.

-¿Qué miras?... ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-No tienes chocolate…

Se acerco a la mejilla de la chica y con su lengua le quito el chocolate.

-Perdón… me equivoque… esto si sabe a gloria…

-Por favor Ichigo esa frase… tan cliché…

Ichigo sonrió ante la verdad.

-Pero no es que me desagrade

Rukia Tomo con sus manos el rostro del chico y le obligo a unir los labios. Ichigo saboreo con su lengua el sabor a chocolate que aún conservaba la muchacha causando algunos gemidos, que claramente le decían… "Aquí y ahora mismo" el mordió los labios de la chica mientras sonreía perversamente y le quito la blusa de tirantes y los shorts en un momento mientras al mismo tiempo Rukia despojaba de la camisa a Ichigo, este sin perder tiempo subió a Rukia a la mesa de la cocina y la recostó.

Se acerco a su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a lamer los restos de chocolate mientras le mordía dejándole una marca roja.

Rukia suspiraba como loca ante ese contacto e Ichigo disfrutaba, él se separo de ella un momento y Rukia tomo el cucharon de chocolate y lo comenzó a lamer provocando al chico.

Y en esos momentos de pasión nadie se preocupa de la hora… nadie se daba cuenta de la hora que era y mientras tanto en algún lugar de la casa de los Kuchiki se acomodaba el señor Kurosaki Isshin por decima vez en su asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa especialmente preparada para la ocasión y de otro lado la imponente figura de Byakuya, el silencio era mortal.

-Son las 2:30 y no han llegado

Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Detesto la impuntualidad.

-Seguro que les paso algo, llegaran pronto…

Dijo algo nervioso el padre de Ichigo.

… …

Rukia tomo un poco mas de chocolate y lo embarro en el pecho del muchacho e invertí las posiciones se acerco seductoramente y lamo desde el ombligo hasta el cuello causando algunos suspiros del chico, sin chistar le quito el cinturón y de ahí los pantalones volaron Ichigo se levanto un poco de su posición, le quito el sostén, La kuchiki estaba de rodillas mientras que el chico estaba debajo de ella medio sentado apoyando sus manos hacia atrás. Le miro. Y acerco su mano derecha a la cara de la chica pasando sus dedos por los labios de esta y luego tomando un mechón poniéndolo detrás de la oreja y luego se acerco un poco más hasta llegar a los labios de la chica.

… …

-Es imposible, ellos no llegaran…

Dijo enojado.

-Son jóvenes, quizás andan por ahí en la casa haciendo maldades

Rio el Kurosaki. Mientras que parecía que el Kuchiki no entendía el chiste, e Isshin dejo de reír algo asustado.

-Y-Yo yo no sé que pienses de mi hijo… Pero no es un mal chico, y no lo digo porque sea mi familia, es un poco estúpido e irresponsable… Pero el chico tiene determinación y estoy seguro de que no va a descansar hasta que usted lo acepte

Byakuya suspiro.

-Se que es su única familia, y es su hermana y debe cuidarla, Mi Ichigo es el hermano mayor de 2 niñas, estoy seguro… no… De hecho hace no mucho Ichigo escucho que Karin salía con un chico y ese mismo día fue a casa del pobre y le soltó una bomba de preguntas sobre quién era y donde trabajaba y sus intenciones y a pesar de que el chico era un buen prospecto Ichigo lo desaprobó y en fin el chico salió despavorido y le dijo a Karin-chan "Si sale así de despavorido por esto es un cobarde que no te merece" Siempre busca el bien de las personas que ama, aunque es un poco sufrido yo creo que Rukia es una buena cura para su estado es por eso que deseo esta relación.

A Byakuya la historia del Isshin se le hizo algo conocida, Ichigo no había salido corriendo, era un buen punto debía aceptarlo.

-Yo creo que igual que Ichigo, Rukia es algo cerrada y se que ambos se necesitan para salir a flote… Y se que usted también lo entiende

-Entiendo que quizás solo es momentáneo y que luego se aburrirán y tendré que decirle a mi hermano "Te lo dije"

-Puede… Pero también puede que no, hay que darle más confianza y apoyo… yo tampoco se cuanto durara, pero al menos vale la pena intentarlo ¿no? Y si no funciona, ya sabe que decir…

Byakuya no dijo nada solo hizo un ademan y los sirvientes trajeron la comida, un enorme banquete.

-Espero que tenga razón y que Ichigo sea tan determinado como su padre

Pensó.

-¡Mira cuanta comida…..!

Grito de repente Isshin dando saltitos en su asiento.

-Masaki espero que puedas ver este banquete desde el cielo

Mientras lágrimas de Felicidad salían de sus ojos acerco los palillos a su plato y se llenaba la boca de arroz.

-Pensándolo mejor espero que no…

Concluyo Byakuya.

-¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo eso dos?

Reflexiono Inocentemente Isshin.

… …

Ichigo ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más ni tampoco Rukia, él chico le quitó la prenda faltante y acerco uno de sus dedos para sentir aun más la humedad e introdujo uno de sus dedos para prepararla, Rukia dio un suspiro pequeño mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas de su amante.

-Deja de jugar Kurosaki

Dijo quitándole el bóxer. Este sonrió y le beso acariciando esta vez los pechos de la chica y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo penetro en ella, esta vez la chica gimió de place sintiendo el calor en su vientre extenderse por su cuerpo, mientras el aumentaba el vaivén de las caderas. Ichigo Gimió sintiendo que ya no podía soportar más y se dejo correr dentro de la pelinegra que se contorsionaba de placer ante los distintos toqueteos de su amante, Ichigo dejo caer un dulce beso en la frente de la chica y se dejo caer a su lado.

-Auch

Se sobo la espalada, había olvidado que aun estaban en la cocina.

-Cuando haya invitados hay que omitir cosas como estas…

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-Oi Rukia… ¿quieres venir a vivir aquí?

Rukia se quedo callada durante unos segundos e Ichigo pensó que había metido la pata.

-Te habías tardado en pedírmelo…

Dijo con tono alegre.

-No te preocupes por las copias de la llaves ya las tengo…

Ichigo Rio. El solo pensar que ahora despertaría con esa despampanante mujer de ahí al resto de los días que estuviera caminando con ella le hizo suspirar de felicidad, pues había pasado tanto tiempo para vivir una experiencia así, y kami-sama lo sabía, lo sabían esos cuartos de hotel y esas chicas fáciles, lo sabían esas noches acompañado por alguna dama de ocasión y en las que se sentía solo, todo eso sabía lo que tuvo que pasar para dar con la Morena enana, tonta, molesta pero increíble a su modo muy a su modo diferente a las demás, y no podía concebir vivir su vida con alguien mas así de feliz estaba. Rukia e Ichigo solo estaban seguros de algo: Que su adicción al sexo no fue curada y que NO iba a ser curada quizás nunca, pero bueno sabían que estaban juntos en ese hoyo profundo que cuando lo mirabas de cerca… pues no era tan malo.

Rukia tomo el cucharon de chocolate de nuevo.

-Oi todavía sobra mucho…

Ichigo suspiro… No estaba bien desperdiciar la comida se volcó a su lado y se apoyo de sus rodillas y codos para no aplastar con su peso a la chica que saboreaba el cucharon lleno de chocolate.

-Te amo

Se miraron.

-Yo también te amo Rukia

Sentenciaron al fin.

… …

¿E Isshin y Byakuya? Es otra historia que el mayor de los Kuchiki trataba de olvidar… De verdad trataba de borrar esa experiencia con el loco de los Kurosaki.

FIN

:D

Gracias por leer me encuentro conforme con la historia, agradecimientos a todos los que siguieron la historia y me siento feliz de poder terminarla (al fina) y esta vez me daré la tarea de agradecer personalmente a todos con un mensaje y no solo escribirlos aquí.

Es todo supongo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos :D

Lo termine a la 1: 48, :S es que en la madrugada es el único momento en que tengo tiempo.

PD. Perdón si el lemon sigue quedando soso… soy primeriza en esto de escribirlos.


End file.
